<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooftop confession by VNVdarkangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774436">Rooftop confession</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel'>VNVdarkangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As the bird landed on the ocean [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! School Idol Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, HthaN-worldline, Love Confessions, Mentioned Kousaka Honoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:34:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel/pseuds/VNVdarkangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuelled by their victory, Umi decides that she will not be afraid of her feelings anymore .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>As the bird landed on the ocean [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooftop confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This could be a prequel/tie-in to "The unsent letters" if you want. Any further fics in-universe will probably lead to/tie-in to "Next steps..."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night after their victory at Love Live, Sonoda Umi, sat at her desk writing. In her headphones <em>Snow halation</em> played while she, focused, brought words to paper, not only for her own sake, but for the sake of the one that made her heart dance like the first rays of sunshine that crept over the Tokyo skyline.<br/>
It was her second letter, the first safely tucked away in a file on her shelf, this letter would join it soon. She just needed to get the words out and carry out what they said and meant. Even if the outcome would not be favorable, she had to. She was done hiding it. The song, their victory, the realization igniting a daring side of her she had never thought existed. The will and capacity to hope, to leap and to dare, victory uncertain but attainable, trusting and hoping in another.</p><p> </p><p>Before she put the letter in its envelope, addresses meticulously written, she read it one final time:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My dearest Kotori,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I have decided.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Today is the night after our victory in Love Live. Tomorrow is the day I will make my feelings known to you.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Because now, I know what I feel.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I, Sonoda Umi, am in love with you, Minami Kotori.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Even writing down these words, I feel embarrassment. Embarrassment of my selfishness, embarrassment for my shamelessness, embarrassment for being weak.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am also in trepidation over your reply. Are the feelings mutual? Do you want to remain my friend? Will you shun me?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>To me you are the most precious, the most wonderful person I know. And I wish you to know that. If not for myself, then for yourself. You always look to the feelings of others; I ask you to let me look to yours.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Dawn is rising, a new day is about to begin, a day where I hope that you will say yes.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Whatever your choice might be,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be yours forever.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Umi</em>
</p><p>Satisfied, she folded the letter neatly, put it in its envelope and put the envelope in her bag, joining the other that was already in there.</p>
<hr/><p>The school bell rang for lunch, Umi-chan had disappeared and Honoka-chan was asleep.</p><p> </p><p><em>Odd that Umi-chan had left so quickly</em>, Kotori thought and she picked up her bento from her bag. A small envelope delicately folded, was attached to it with a hairband.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Mom is leaving me a message?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She took off the envelope and folded it open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Kotori, please come to roof at your earliest convenience. Umi</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>What in the world? When did she manage to attach this without me noticing? No matter, I wonder what’s on the roof. </em>she thought.</p><p> </p><p>She left her bento on her desk, sprinting up to the roof.</p>
<hr/><p>Umi put her hand in her blazer pocket, feeling the familiar texture of paper with her fingers. She hoped Kotori had seen the message and reacted immediately on it, she didn’t want to wait, to dare her nerves to get the better of her. She lookout out over the Tokyo skyline, feeling a light chill on her legs from the cold wind.<br/>
The she heard the door open. She turned slowly, hoping that it was none other than the one she’d summoned here. She was in luck.</p><p> </p><p>“Umi-chan?” Kotori tentatively asked.<br/>
“Kotori. Thank you for coming.” She turned to face the person that meant most to her.<br/>
“Umi-chan, what is going on? You could have just asked me to come.”<br/>
“I could have, but I wanted to mark the moment. Would you lend me some of your time?”<br/>
“Why do you ask? I’ll gladly give you any time I can.”</p><p> </p><p><em>She’s so sweet</em>. both of them thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Kotori, there is something I need to say to you.”<br/>
“Ok”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I will no longer be afraid.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Minami Kotori, I, Sonoda Umi, am in love with you. Will you accept my feelings and please go out with me?” Umi bowed.</p><p> </p><p>For a long time, the only sound Umi heard was the wind. Then still bowing she heard a sob, she raised herself and saw Kotori. The tears where falling from her cheeks, rolling over her hands that had come to her mouth, hiding it from view. Umi was at a loss for what to do, she’d mentally prepared herself to be rejected, to be told to remain friends, but the sheer expression of chock and the tears, that was not in her scenarios.</p><p> </p><p>“Kotori I… “ Umi stammered as Kotori took a step towards her, then another, coming ever closer.<br/>
“Umi-chan…”</p><p> </p><p>Umi subconsciously took a step backwards, only to end up pressed against the fence as Kotori came ever closer.</p><p> </p><p>“Umi-chan…”<br/>
“Umi-chan…” Kotori said again, now face to face with Umi. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve waited…”<br/>
“Kotori?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Like grabbing on to a life preserver, Kotori’s hands shot to Umi’s cheeks holding her in place as she came ever closer, pressing her lips against Umi’s.</p><p> </p><p>Umi’s eyes, just now open wide in panic, closed as she wanted to feel every sensation of the kiss, forgoing visual input just to feel.<br/>
Kotori’s lips were full, moist and absolutely perfect. Umi fell into them without hesitation.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Perfect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kotori pulled away, leaving Umi confused. She opened her eyes and looked into Kotori’s amber eyes, reddened by the tears. Kotori laid her head on Umi’s chest embracing her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I can hear your heartbeat. So quick.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Kotori?”<br/>
“Umi-chan?”<br/>
“Your… answer?”<br/>
“Silly Umi-chan. Yes. Of course it is yes. I feel the same.” She looked up at Umi’s face, “Please go out with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Umi’s arms encircled Kotori.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course my dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>